Timeline of Rose Red's history
by TheRatKing1
Summary: I did a timeline of rose red's history. Sources: Rose Red, and The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer


Pre- 1906- Native American burial ground established where the site of Rose Red will later be.  
>1906-Construction begins on Rose Red as a gift from Omnicron Oil founder John P Rimbauer, to his fiancee, Ellen Gilchrist, on Spring Street and 7th avenue, Seattle, Washington, on 40 acres of land.<p>

1906-1909- Construction workers die on site: Teamster Harry Corbin shoots Foreman, One worker decapitated by falling glass, one choked on a piece of apple, one falls of scaffolding and breaks his neck.

May 11th 1907- Willaimson, is shot by Corbin. (Other sources list his name as O'Riley). Ellen is proposed to by John. Ellen names the house Rose Red.

November 12th 1907- John and Ellen Gilchrist marry.

1907-1909- Ellen and John honeymoon across the Pacific Atolls, Africa, then Europe. They acquire many of the furnishings in the home during the trip. Ellen contracts an STD from John and is nursed to health by a tribeswoman, Sukeena, who accompanies them back to America to be Ellen's companion.

January 15th 1909- John and Ellen arrive at Rose Red.

March 13th 1909- Connie Fauxmanter vanishes while admiring a globe in the west wing library.

Autumn 1909- Adam Rimbauer is born.

September 23rd 1909- Laura the housemaid vanishes

April 1911- April Rimbauer is born with a withered left arm, which Ellen blames on her African illness.

May 21st 1911- Delora vanishes.

1911 or 1912- Another housemaid, Gale, vanishes.

August 1914- Medium "Madame Stravinsky" (aka Cora Frye) tells Ellen that she would never die if she continued to build Rose Red.

August 1914, one week after the seance- The Perspective Hallway is designed by Sukeena and built, becoming Ellen's first major  
>Addition. John fires his business partner, Douglas Posey in November.<p>

1915- Douglas Posey hangs himself in front of the Rimbauer children in the downstairs drawing room. (Some sources say only April was present)

February 17th 1917- April Rimbauer vanishes in the kitchen. Sukeena is brought in to the police station for questioning in regards to her disappearance.

February 19th 1917- Sukeena returns home, charges dismissed with a black eye, broken nose and three missing teeth.

March 9th 1918- John's drinking buddy, George Meader dies from an allergic reaction to a bee sting in the Solarium

1921- The Tower Folly is added on to the house. Ellen insists April told her to build it for her.

1923- John is pushed from the tower by Ellen and Sukeena

February 19th 1928- Sukeena vanishes in the Solarium.

Noted Phenomena: Ellen orders the plants to be ripped out only to later find them growing back more lush than ever. Hears the house laughing at her.

January 15th 1946- Actress Deanna Petrie vanishes in the Billiards Room. The January 15th parties stop.

January 15th 1950- Ellen vanishes in the Perspective Hallway. Last seen by maid, who wished her good evening.

1950s-1960s- Servants continue to live in Rose Red. Adam Rimbauer inherits the house and notices rooms change and grow on their own. Suffers financially when Omnicron Oil is sold and opens house to tours conducted by the Seattle Historical Society for income. Last full time groundskeeper cares for the property.

1960s- Team of scientists investigate Rose red. Conclude that hauntings and screams are caused by water running through old drainage pipes. Head investigator, Max Bernstein goes missing.

Noted phenomena; a moving statue of Ellen Rimbauer, screams, breathing, and fleeting glimpses of figures.

1972- Liza Albert vanishes after straying from her tour group. Tours stop.

1972-2001- House falls into disrepair.

1995-1996- House falls dormant

May 24th 2001- Parapsychologist Dr. Joyce Reardon conducts experiment with psychics at Rose Red. Kevin Bollinger is sent by Dr. carl Miller- Joyce's department head, who hates her- to spy on them and take embarrassing photos of them investigating. Kevin is lured by Sukeena to the Solarium where he vanishes.

Noted phenomena: Phantom drafts, spectral lights. Annie getting music to play out of a broken phonograph, floating dominoes, music playing out of a Lilly, faces in flames, rooms and hallways changing themselves.

May 24th-May 25th 2001- Pam Asbury, psychometric, is lured to the pond. Presumably drowns.

May 25th 2001- Victor Kandinsky, precognitive, is lured by the ghost of Pam to the pond. Sees Pam's body, and the statue of Ellen move. Dies of a heart attack. The House closes up, tapping into the powers of telekinetic, telepathic, and psychokinetic Annie Wheaton.. They are unable to leave. Patricia Waterman comes to the house to pick up her son, Emery, a retrocognative, Dr. Carl Miller comes to the house after hearing news about Kevin Bollinger. Patricia is knocked unconscious by the ghost of Bollinger. Carl Miller goes insane and wanders the property, and dies later. House opened up after Annie falls unconscious, then shuts again. Emery's fingers are severed after a door closes on his hand. Kevin is found to have hanged himself in the library. Joyce Reardon goes paranoid, telling casuistic Annie to keep the house shut. Automatic Writer Cathy Kramer goes to get iced tea and is attacked by Patricia. She is rescued by Nick, a telepathic and remote viewer. Patricia is insane, and is killed by the ghost of Sukeena. Nick and Cathy are chased and Nick vanishes. Cathy and Annie open the house together. Annie destroys the house by causing a shower of boulders to fall. Joyce is trapped and is killed by the ghosts of the house. The rest, Annie, Rachel, her sister, Steven Rimbauer, the last remaining Rimbauer, Emery waterman, and Cathy Kramer escape.

Noted phenomena: Psychic powers of Cathy, automatically writing and Annie destroying the home, dessicated corpse-like ghosts of those who vanished in the house terrorizing the group.

September 2001- The House is due to be demolished. The survivors pay their respects to the dead, and leave.

2002- Tech-Star Condominiums are built on the former site of Rose Red

2002- Present- Unknown.

Noted Phenomena: Unknown


End file.
